Project Ark
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: 400 years following the Apophis Incident, humanity struggle to survive in a new world of warlords, mutants and chaos. When a survivor from a project known as Ark emerge in this cold and unforgiving world, can one man really make a difference? M for violence, gore, drugs and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings fellow readers. Sonicfighter here bringing you a brand new story in honor of the upcoming video game _Rage 2_, Project Ark. This story contains elements from other post-apocalypse themes like the _Mad Max_ film series, the Fallout game series, _The Maze Runner _movies and the game _Rage_. I own none of the movies and games mentioned. I only own my OCs. Now without any further delay, on with the show!**

Prologue: The end and the beginning

The year is 2053 and the Earth is about to be greeted by a visitor from the stars: 99942-Apophis. The asteroid is as large as the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs millions of years ago. Scientists and astronomers around the world all agree that if an object of that magnitude hit the planet, nothing would survive.

However, there is still hope for mankind. The governments of the world come together and came up with a plain code-name: Project Ark. Placing a handful of humanity's population in underground vaults in cryogenic stasis and rebuild the planet several years after the asteroid hits. Through there has been other ideas like launching nuclear missiles on the asteroid, sending a crew into blow up or change it's course, but plains were scrapped due to the limited time and how close Apophis is to Earth.

Soldiers, engineers, doctors, biologists, senators, lawyers, astronomers, scientists, botanist, genetic experts and so on. All handed-picked and selected to be humanity's last hope. I am one of them. My name is Daniel 'Dan' Micheal and this is my story.

Dan is a 34 year old man of French and Asian descend with a slightly build frame. He has green eyes and black hair. Like all Ark members, he wears a blue and gray Ark suit as the suits life support system comes online which will keep him and others like him alive when their in cryo-sleep.

Dan was a soldier in the U.S. Army who recently got back from active duty until he heard about the protect on the internet and on television. He heard about a killer asteroid heading toward Earth and realize of how serious it was. He also knew that he may never see his family again when he sign on to the project. Dan is one of the 57,368 other men and women from around the world who join the project.

'_Apophis impact in t-minus 100.'_

'_Roger Atlas Control this is 11__34 check for green.'_

'_1134 all systems green. Ark launch protocol initiated.'_

Dan hold out his arm, which have two tubes going into his arm as a robotic arm with tubes on it as it attach to the other tubes and inject an orange liquid-like substance into his arm while another tube pumps out his blood. The orange liquid contains microscopic machines called Nanotrites, which can repair any damage he may suffer when he awakes in whatever new world, including restarting his heart.

'_Cryogenic preparation commencing. Initiate Nanotrite injection.'_

'_Check. Cryogenic life support systems online.'_

'_Subterranean launch injectors ready. __97% nominal.__'_

'_All Arks secure. Initiating burial sequence.'_

Dan enters his cryo pod as cuffs secure his arms and legs into the pod. The door closes and the cryo gas begin to fill in. Dan closes his eyes and went into a deep sleep as ice builds up in the pod. When he wakes up, he'll be ready to face whatever challenges the new world would offer.

'_1134, check. __Targets confirmed. Diagnostic complete and Ark personals are entering stasis. This is 1134, signing off.'_

'_Understood 1134. Go for burial.'_

The Apophis asteroid begin entering Earth's atmosphere as flames surrounds the massive space object.

'_This is Atlas Control signing off. May we live to see another day'._

**Done. Sorry of this chapter is short, but the chapter will get longer as I progress. Anyway, this chapter is based on the opening of _Rage_. In the next chapter, Dan awake to a world that's almost unrecognizable as he get captained by a group of slavers. Until then, don't forget to read and review. Also, if you guys have any ideas on what I should add, put them in the PMs. T.T.F.N.**


	2. Chapter 2

Project Ark

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sonicfighter giving you the next chapter of _Project Ark_. As usual. I own nothing in this story, except for my OCs.**

Chapter 2: A new World and new dangers

400 years has passed since the Apophis Asteroid crashed on Earth. Making the planet unrecognizable.

The massive blast from the impact kill thousands instantly while the shock wave flatted cites and the surrounding landscape within a 10-mile radius of ground zero. The explosion itself was 40 times greater than the bombs dropped of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

The impact also cause the Ring of Fire, a large belt of 452 volcanoes to erupt. Blocking out the Sun for many months, killing all matter of plants, animals and the humans lucky enough to survive the asteroid strike. This event became forever known as the Apophis Incident. One by one over the years, each Ark emerge to awaken to a new world. Each form their own societies. Some form factions of raiders preying on the weak, some work together to build small towns and settlements, and some build cities out of the ruins to preserve the past and with that knowledge, create a better future for everyone.

Despite the devastation the asteroid cause, it brought something new to the planet; Feltrite. A rare material used for construction, fuel and even refined into a drug called Elex. Elex gives a person increase strength, stamina seances and even allow them to use magic. However there are two drawbacks of Elex:

One of the drawback are individuals who become addicted to Elex, becoming mindless mutants with an unquenchable hunger. The other those who can control their addiction, but at the coast of their humanity. Becoming no more than emotionless drones. There are also a variety of other mutants beside those addicted to Elex. One group of mutants are called Trolls, large mutants as tall as trees, but with little intelligence. Another group of mutant called Cranks, who are crazed maniacs with an insane blood-lust. And a last group of mutant who dwells in sewers who behave to more than animals.

This is what Earth has become in the last 4 centuries.

Dan wakes up to the sounds of alarms. His eyes are cloudy due to the cryogenic process. His visions soon clear up to see that he's still in the pod.

'_External disturbance detected.' _The Ark's A.I. reported for the first time in years.

'_Cryogenic__ chamber__s__ compromised.' _The A.I. said as it show that Dan's pod is the only one still working in green while the other six are in red, indicating that they cease to function at some point after the asteroid impact.

'_Chamber Alpha 4 Online. Initiating emergency Nanotrite activation in 3...2...1. Nanotrite sequencer online.'_

'_Disengaging safety retrains.' _The cuffs on Dan's arms and legs are released.

'_Release cryogenic chamber seals.' _With a hiss, the doors of his pod opens as Dan walks out for the first time in years.

'_Internal Ark Temperature nominal. Rebooting internal data systems.'_

However, he begin to feel nauseated as he fell to his knees and vomit all over the metal floor of the Ark. It's a side-effect of extended period of being frozen.

After he regain his bearings, Dan get back on his feet and look at his surroundings. Loose wires sparks in some places of the Ark as well as the flashing red lights. The pods on the outer edges of the Ark made his eyes widen in shock. The six people inside them has all decayed into skeletons, still wearing their Ark suits.

Dan walk to one of the pod and put his hand on it.

"I'm sorry." Dan said as he lower his head in respect to his fallen friends.

After he's done paying homage to his dead companions, he begin to activate the Nanotrites in his body as he look up and down the Ark.

'_All Nanotrite bio augmentation system fully deployed. Ninotri__tes__ activate._' And with that, the micro-machines in his body are functional. He'll might need it in case of some unforeseen disaster.

With that done, he walks to the center of the Ark, which house a control console as he press the screen as the Ark's A.I. report the situation to the only survivor.

'_Current position: unknown. Remote location beacon: offline.__ Running full diagnostic__s__ test__s__. __Ark external pressure seals fully released. Safe egress is now confirmed. Outer door lock disengaged.__'_

Dan smiles as he's about to leave the Ark before the A.I. said on last thing.

'_Initiate pre-record media playback.'_

What Dan hears next is not the Ark's A.I. but instead the person responsible for Project Ark.

'_This is President Davis. You, the Ark volunteers, are mankind's last hope. Our survival, our very __existence __rest in your hands. No one will know what you will find when you awake, but remember you, and the contents of these Arks will form the final barrier to the extinction of mankind. Our prayers go with you and Godspeed.'_

'_End playback.'_

Dan knew the risk when he sign up for the protect. Though like the recording stated, he don't know what's waiting beyond those doors.

Without anything to say, Dan begin walking to the door as it opens up for the first time in a long time. Dan is greeted by a blinding light as he covers his eyes. After a short while, his eyes adjust to the outside world to see a vast desert as far as the eye can see with several ruins dotting the area. The Ark he walked out is buried within a mountain, but see that only the door is exposed as it closed behind him.

"Well, there's no turning back now." Dan said to himself as he started to walk into the new world.

After what seems like forever, which in reality has only been for 20 minutes of walking, the heat from the Sun begin to effect Dan as sweat dotted his face.

"Man it's hot here." Dan said to himself as he wipe the sweat from his forehead. The desert seems to go on for miles without any shades. Dan begin to feel sick again as he once again vomited on the ground. After he finish puking his guts out, he got back on his feet and then spotted something in the horizon. He runs towards the object and see it to be a man wrapped in clothing that's suitable for the heat and from what the Ark survivor can guessed, it's based on Middle-Eastern clothes.

He check the body is find a tell tale bullet hole in his chest and from the looks of it, he's been dead for maybe a day to a couple of hours.

"Sorry buddy, but I'll be needing this more than you do." Dan said to the corpse as he begin to remove the clothes from the body and place it over his Ark suit to disguise himself.

He then saw something shiny next to the looted corpse as he saw what looks like a handgun. He digs it up to uncover a silver Beretta 9mm pistol.

"Wow. Can't believe they still make theses." Dan said as he check to see how much ammo it got. To his disappointment, it only have 3 rounds of bullets in the magazine. Guess it's better than an empty gun as he place his newly acquired weapon in the back of his pants.

However, what he didn't know is that the body was bait set up by a small group of 10 men watching from a small hill. The group are made up of men with white skin with no hair. Some of them have tattoos on their bodies. Some have war paints on their faces. These are War Boys, soldiers who belong to the most ruthless warlord in the Wasteland: Immortan Joe. Who is believed to be a god among his tribe and allies.

"Well, look like we got another one." One War Boy said to his comrades as they all rev up their heavily modified vehicles and drive toward Dan.

Meanwhile, Dan continue to loot the body for anything that might be of any use, but he stop when he hear engines. Car engines from the sound of it.

The Ark survivor look to his left and saw a small army of cars heading toward him. At first he thought they were friendly, but he soon realize that they're armed and dangerous and some of them are hollering war cries.

"Oh shit!" Dan said as he begin to make a run for it.

However, since the War Boys have vehicles, they quickly caught up and surround him. They got out of their cars and surround Dan as they laugh at their prey.

Dan got a good look at the War Boys. Some of them have knives, some have spears, crudely made with sharpen metal, and one of them have a hammer.

With no time to think, Dan quickly pull out his gun and shoot one of the War Boys in the heart, killing him instantly. That's one.

The other War Boys charge but Dan evade every one of their attacks.

"This one's a fighter." One War Boy comment.

Another War Boy attack the Ark survivor with a spear but thanks to his military training, he dodge the attack. but the weapon tear up the shoulder sleeve exposing the insignia of the Ark project, which is a white diamond with the Earth behind it.

Seeing this, the War Boys gasped in shock.

"He bears the mark." One War Boy said.

"The mark of the Survivor." Another War Boy said to his companions.

"Take him!" Another War Boy shout as he charge at Dan with a knife. Dan quickly shot him in the head. That's two.

The remaining War Boys circle Dan like vultures waiting for their prey to die as they taunt him with yells and shouts. Dan remain claim as he keep his weapon trained at them.

He was about to fire his last bullet at one of them, but he was caught off guard when a War Boy whacked him on the head with a club.

The blow knock Dan out as he fell face first into the ground. The 7 surviving War Boys waste no time in tying up the Ark survivor's hands and feet and gagging him. Once that's done, they shove him into the back of one of the vehicle and begin to ride back with their prize to their home.

The party rode for 36 minutes as the Sun set over the horizon til at last they made it to their destination: The Citadel.

The Citadel is made up of three giant mountains, each of them have a role. One mountain houses workshops for vehicles, weapons as well as an army of mechanics, medics and traders. There's also rumors that it have blood bags, unfortunate wanderers who became blood banks for the warriors of the Citadel. Another mountain houses the workers who live short lives and also keep the infrastructure of the Citadel intact as well as operating an elevator which serves as the only entrance in to the fortress. The last mountain have a massive aquifer and also serve as the headquarters to the leader of the Citadel and the living 'god' Immortan Joe himself.

On the top of the last mountain is a large garden where fruits and vegetables are grown and is distribute to the other two mountains. At the bottom of the barrel of this hierarchy are sick, malnourished and homeless people which the tribe called The Wreached who live as the equivalent of rats feeding off the scraps from the Citadel. They are kept in line by the promise of water. However, Joe keep most of the water from himself as he distribute them sparingly, this cause The Wreached to fight over the water, even kill for it in order to live another day.

The War Boys rode into the Great Elevator as it lowered seeing the party approaching. One War Boy leaped one of the vehicles as he run to one of the mountain to speak to his leader of what the party has found.

Colonel Joe Moore, better known as Immortan Joe is a sickly old man with long white hair and blue eyes kept alive by a breathing mask which is in the shape of teeth with tubes hooked to a type of breathing apparatus on his back. He also wear a clear armor decorated with medals. How he got them was only for him to know. He sat on his throne which is made out of old car exhaust pipes, license plates, steeling wheels and a driver seat. Despite his age, he is feared and hated by the other inhabitants of the Wasteland for not only for his ruthlessness and cunning, but for having his own slaves of women which he called Wives and the rest of his tribe called his breeders. Their sole purpose is to produce an heir for Joe to keep his legacy alive. In some settlements in the Wasteland such as Wellspring, slavery is strictly outlawed. Next to him is a woman in her mid or early 30s with a prosthetic arm on where her left arm use to be. She have black hair which is cut. She also have black grease around her eyes. On the back of her neck is a brand of a wheel with a skull on it. She is Imperator Furiosa. Immortan Joe's most trusted general and the most skilled driver and fighter of the tribe.

The War Boy run into the throne room as he bow before his 'god' and cross his hands together above his head.

"My lord, we found another wanderer. However, this one is different from the others." The War Boy reported.

"And this interest me, why?" Joe said to his follower in a bored tone.

"He bears the symbol on his shoulder: a white diamond in front of a planet." The War Boy once again reported to the warlord of the Citadel.

This caught Immortan Joe's attention. He heard about those kind of individuals but though of them as nothing but a myth, however a group known as The Authority have great interest in them, but for what reason is unknown. Behind his sinister looking mask, Joe smiles. "Bring him to me at once." He ordered as the War Boy once again bowed before leaving the room.

"This could chance everything." The warlord said to himself.

"My lord, I think it would be wise to contact The Authority to let them know what we found." Furiosa advised to Joe.

"I have a different idea." Joe said his his most loyal servant.

A little while later, two War Boys enters the room carrying the now awaken Dan who have a bag over his head forcing him to kneel as they too bow before Joe. Joe then nodded at one of the War Boys who remove the bag from Dan's head.

At first, Dan is shock by what he's seeing, but quickly remembers that this is the future. Though his own version of the future would be humanity rebuilding themselves up following the Apophis disaster.

Furiosa is equally shocked. She never though to see an Ark Survivor real and in the flesh.

Dan try to say something to the Warlord, but couldn't due to the gag in his mouth. Another War Boy remove the gag.

"Who are you!?" Dan demanded.

In response, The War Boys punch him in the stomach as he groan in pain. They don't like anyone insulting their 'god'.

"Show respect outworlder!" One War Boy said to the Ark survivor.

"Enough." Immortan Joe said, causing the two to stop as they quickly bowed.

With the help from another War Boy, the warlord got up from his throne and walk toward Dan.

"I am Immortan Joe. Ruler of the Citadel and Bringer of Chaos." Joe said to Dan.

Dan laugh at the Warlord before a War Boy shut him up by once again punching him in the gut.

"You find be amusing?" Joe asked as the Warlord grip his chin, forcing Dan to look at him in the eyes.

"I do." Dan answered. "And the whole 'Bringer of Chaos' thing? Please. I know your type, you use fear to get what you want and you enslave whose who you view as lesser beings. You're nothing but a criminal."

Joe growls at the Ark survivor before punching him in the face as blood leaked from his nose and mouth.

"No one talks to me like that and lives." Joe said before turning to the War Boys. "Get him out of my sight!"

With that, the War Boys dragged Dan from the throne room, leaving Joe alone with his second-in-command as he sat on his throne.

"He could be trouble." Joe muttered to himself before turning to Furiosa. "See to it that he became a blood-bag."

"My lord?" Furiosa was puzzled by his order.

"Is there a problem?" Joe asked as he glared at the Imperator.

"No." Furiosa quickly said as she bowed. "It'll be done."

Joe simply nodded.

In the hallway, Dan is dragged to the second mountain where he struggle to get out of the War Boys grasp, but to no avail. Think fast, he stomped on one of the War Boys foot causing him to yell in pain as he ripped free from his captors, punched the screaming War Boy in the face knocking him out and run down the hall.

"After him!" One War Boy said as he and several more War Boys give chase.

Dan run though the hallways, running past a few War Boys working on what appears to be a modified version of a Ford Falcon. He soon find himself trapped in a corridor with pipes, some of them leaking water and surrounded by War Boys.

Dan quickly remember about the remaining bullet his pistol have as he drew it and fire. Unfortunately no one got killed as he discarded the weapon into the water. He then saw a chain leading up and climb it. A War Boy try to grab him but quickly kicked him off. He stopped half-way to find a rusted grilled ceiling overlooking a hydroponic farm. The Ark survivor is surprise to see that they master farming. However, his thoughts are interrupted when a War Boy grab him, causing him to lose his grip on the chain and fell into the water. The former soldier struggle to get out with the War Boys trying to grab hold of the Ark survivor, but Dan easily got out of the water and continue his escape.

He turn to another hallway and sees a door at the far end of the hall and run as fast as his feet can carry him. But s he opens the door, he is greeted by a blinding light, forcing Dan to stop and cover his eyes. His eyes soon adjust to the light to see a steep drop below him. He breaths a sight of relief that he avoided an unfortunate death. In front of him is the mountain which he meet Joe which is carved into a likeness of a steeling wheel with a skull. Below the carving are three rusted pipes. Dan hear the War Boys coming as he saw a rusted crane hook as his only mean of escape. He back up just as the War Boys are catching up to him and with a great bust of speed, jump and grab the hook.

The War Boys stopped in their tracks, not wanting to fall to their death with a few of them having long hooks.

The hook swings back to the group and one of the War Boys try to grab Dan but kicked him as he fell to his death.

"Witness!" He said to his brothers as he plummet to his inevitable demise.

The War Boys with hooks got hold of the hook Dan is on and pull him back as several Warboys once again grab him. Dan try to fight them, but to no avail as they quickly overpower him, one of them placing a bag over his head.

Dan is now the property of Immortan Joe.

As the Sun vanished over the horizon and the stars appears in the night sky, Furiosa is walking toward a vault with a few War Boys guarding it. The vault doesn't contain money since currency is completely useless, but it instead houses Immortan Joe's most prized possessions: his five Wives. She heard that the Ark survivor try to escape a few hours ago and failed. The Imperator is impressed by Dan's effort, though it was stupid, but she give him credits for bravery.

"Imperator, what brings you here?" One War Boy asked the Warchief.

Furiosa didn't answer as she use her prosthetic arm to punch the guard in the face, causing him to smash his head against the stone wall knocking him out. The other guard is shock by Furiosa's action before she grab his head and with a quick twist, breaking the War Boy's neck, killing him.

After getting rid of the guards, Furiosa opens the vault and enters the room, which is a large glass done with books from the Old World piled everywhere, a piano, and a small pound. This is called the Bio-Dome.

"Angharad! Toast! Dag! Cheedo! Capable!" Furiosa called out.

A few seconds later, five women in their mid or late 20s walked down the stairs.

One has short red hair, another has long black hair, another has brown hair tied in a bun, another has long white hair and the last one has long blonde hair with a large midsection indicating that she's 9 months pregnant. These are the 5 Wives of Immortan Joe; Angharad also known as The Splended, Toast the Knowing, Capable, Cheedo the Fragile and the Dag.

"Furiosa. Is it time for us to leave?" Capable ask the Imperator.

"Yes." Furiosa said to one of the Wives, much to their surprise. They're finally leaving this awful place for good. For weeks Furiosa has been planing on escaping the Citadel. She has been loyal to Immortain Joe for years, over time to crumbles because of the harsh treatments of his Wives and the lack of feelings for the Wreached inhabiting outside the Citadel. There was once a time when Furiosa was one of Joe's Wives, but she was infertile, meaning she can't have children.

Her loyalty to Joe meet it's end one day when Joe orders her on a war path to destroy a small town because they refuse to pay their tribute of giving out their sons to become War Pups, young boys taken from the Wreached and neighboring settlements who serve as the Citadels mechanics and later become War Boys. Furiosa protest the idea, but Joe doesn't take kindly to those who disobey his order.

The attack was nothing short of a massacre as men, women, children and elders were shown no mercy. Those who survived the bloodbath were scattered to the winds, never to be seen or heard from again. When Furiosa look upon the sight of the slaughter, she fell into despair and realized how far her 'master' would go. Since that day, her loyalty to Joe all but evaporate like water. When she got back to the Citadel, she told the Wives that she plain to leave. The Wives begged the Imperator to take them with her because they can't stand another minute being Joe's property. She agreed.

"We leave during the next supply run to Gas Town tomorrow." Furiosa said to the five Wives. "There's a hidden compartment in the War Rig's trailer where you can hide in."

"Thanks. Furiosa." Toast said to Furiosa as she and her friends smiled. Furiosa smiled back. Tomorrow, they'll leave the Citadel and they won't be coming back.

**(A/N: Another chapter finished. Look like Dan has awaken in a new world and is captured by Immortan Joe's goons and meat the Warlord face-to-face. In the next chapter, Furiosa put her plain in action as she and the convey accompanying her would move away from their route into enemy territories with Immortan Joe ans his army in pursuit. But what about Dan you'll be asking? He'll be with the army in front of one of the War Boys vehicles and if you seen _Fury Road, _you'll know what I mean. Before I forget, Angharad will not die in this story. The explanation of Feltrite and used as a drug is from the video game _Elex. _I also give more details to why Furiosa betrayed Immortan Joe in the first place. One last thing, Dan won't be a carbon copy of Max. Unlike Max, Dan doesn't suffer a traumatic lose of his family like Max. Dan also care about other people than just himself Dan. Until the next chapter, don't forget to read and review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Protect Ark

**(A/N: Hello everyone. Sonicfighter here with another chapter of _Project Ark._ In this chapter, Imperator Furiosa made her move and escape from the Citadel with Immortan Joe in hot pursuit. Unknown to them, a third party is secretly watching them. Who is this third party? Read and you'll find out. _Mad Max: Fury Road_, _Fallout_, _Maze Runner,_ and _Rage _belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC.)**

Chapter 3: Pursuit and Defend

The next day shortly after dawn, Furiosa walked pass a few vehicles who will escort her on the supply run, to the War Rig's cab which itself is made from an old Tatra T815 truck with the back section from a Chevy Freemaster. It is also modified with 2 air-cooled V8 supercharger engines, which are extremely rare and a cowcatcher in the front adorned with skulls. In her hand is the War Rig's steeling wheel in the shape of a skull.

The tanker of the War Rig, which is protected by a series of spikes, circular blades and sharp pieces of metal along with two harpoon guns, one on the front and one in the rear, and armored hubcaps to protect the wheels, is lowered on the elevator with several War Boys who's job protect the Rig if they pass the escort.

The Imperator enters the cabin and the close the door and fixed the steering wheel on the Rig.

Meanwhile inside Immortan Joe's mountain, a War Pup blew dust on the aging Warlord's back as Joe cough a bit.

Once the elevator is completely lowered, the War Boys went to work on preparing the Rig for travel.

"We are War Boys!" One War Boy said to his comrades.

"War Boys!" The War Boys said back as a few of them begin pushing a fuel pod, which is armed with a flamethrower and provide the Rig an extra boost of speed, to the back of the tanker.

"Kamakrazee War Boys!"

"War Boys!"

"Fucacima Kamakrazee War Boys!"

"Hooked on!" One War Boy shout as soon as the Fuel Pod is hooked to the tanker.

"Today we're heading to Gas Town!" The War Boy said as he plugged the Fuel Pod with the tanker.

"Gas Town!" The other War Boys shouted back.

Furiosa flipped the ignition switch and press the button as the War Rig roared to life.

"Today we're hauling Aqua Cola!"

"Aqua Cola!"

A few War Pups place the back armor on Joe's back.

"Today we're hauling produce!"

"Produce!"

"And today we're hauling Mother's Milk!"

"Mother's Milk!"

Furiosa backed up the rig to the tanker as it locked into position.

Another War Pup place Immortan Joe's front armor while another War Pup place a metal stirring wheel on his loincloth and finally his signature mask as the warlord breath into it. The metal steering wheel the symbol of a religious group called The Cult of V8, in which Joe is the patriarchal and god figure of this cult and is the only to grant it's followers passage to Valhalla.

Outside the Citadel, Wreached gather outside one of the mountains with bowls, cups and plates chanting, "Joe! Joe! Joe! Immortan Joe!"

Alongside Joe is one of his son, Rictus Erectus, who is a giant of a man, almost the size of a super mutant, but with a mind of child. Like his father, he also have a breathing device to keep him alive. His other son, who is the eldest, Corpus Colossus, is the size of a dwarf who keep tab on the convoy via telescope.

The Warlord of the Citadel is helped up by Rictus as the War Pups salute to their 'god' as one of the War Boy said to the Wreached below as spotlights shines on the platform from the elevator.

"Rev it up for the Immortan Joe!"

They all cheer for their 'god' as Immortan Joe walked to the edge, overlooking the Wreached and the convoy below. In front of the warlord are two levers which serve as valves to open the aquifer's water supply.

The cheering stops as Rictus handed Joe a microphone as he speaks to the Wreached and to the convoy.

"Once again, we send off my War Rig to bring back gasoline from Gas Town and bullets from the Bullet Farm!"

The War Boys on the convoy and on the tanker of the War Rig salute to their leader.

"Once again, I salute to my Imperator, Furisoa!"

Furisoa inwardly growled at being called his 'Imperator'.

"And I salute my half-life War Boys who will ride with me enteral on the highways of Valhalla."

The War Boys on the elevator salute to Immortan Joe as they chant. "V8! V8! V8! V8!"

"I am your redeemer. It is by my hand, you will rise from the ashes of this world!"

The Wreached all cheered at their 'god's' speech as one of them look from a broken binocular as Joe held out his hands and set them on the levers. It is a signal they knew all to well.

"It's coming. Get ready." He said to the others as they help up empty bowls, cups, pots and pans and walk to the edge of the mountain.

Joe then swing the levers to 'full' as water begin pouring out of the rusted pipes and into the valley of the waiting Wreached as they once again cheered and rust to get the water, fulling their containers with water.

However, this didn't last long. After about 30 seconds, Joe swing the levers to 'stop' closing the vales, much to the Wreached's disappointment.

Furiosa has seen this many times before every time she went out on a supply run and every time, Joe keep restricting the water they desperately need.

"Do not, my friends, become addicted to water." Immortan Joe said to the Wreached, who are now fighting to get water from each-other.

"It'll take hold of you and you will resist its absence."

Furiosa rev up the War Rig as it and the convoy begin to move out to their supply run on the route called Fury Road. How its got it's name is unknown. As the elevator begin to go back up, several body guards on the elevator shove off Wreached's trying to get on for a better life, some Wreacheds are killed in the process as they fell to the ground.

Satisfied, Joe leaves the platform to inspect other parts of is headquarter.

"Signal Gas Town. Convoy's on it's way." Rictus said to one of the War Boys, who nodded.

On the open road, the convoy continue it's way to Gas Town, not knowing that the Imperator has a different plan in mind.

Gas Town is so named because it's an old oil refinery that still makes gas for Immortan Joe's vehicles. The mayor of Gas Town, is a man known only as The People Eater. He's called that because he is rumored to eat human flesh. The Bullet Farm is a refurbished lead mine that makes ammunition, gunpowder and small firearms for Joe's army. The leader of The Bullet Farm was at one time named Major Kalashnikov, an old ally of Joe before his rise to power, now called The Bullet Farmer.

Furiosa look in the rear view mirror to see the Citadel signaling Gas Town via light signals, telling Gas Town that the convoy is on it's way.

Meanwhile inside the second mountain of the Citadel, Dan sat in a suspended cage with his feet tied up and with a needle attached to a plastic tube running from his right shoulder. He heard everything Immortan Joe said and didn't believe a single word of it. To the Ark Survivor, Joe is no god. Just a maggot feeding on the weak and defenseless for his own personal gain.

"I got a War Boy running on empty." A man called the Organic Mechanic, the chief doctor of the Citadel and who specialize all things medical, said. When Dan was first brought in, he sees the Ark Survivor as a rare donor and decide not to mark him like some many who came before.

"Hook up that full-life." The Organic Mechanic said to a few War Boys. One War Boy opens Dan's cage while another zaps him with a cattle prong attached to a pole. Dan grunts as he desperately try to grab the side of his cage, but with little success.

"Careful! That's a rare donor!" The Organic Mechanic said to the War Boy just as Dan loss his grip and is hanged upside down by his feet like a bat.

Back on the road, Furisoa can see Gas Town signaling the convoy that they are ready to collect their goods.

The Imperator look over her shoulder to see how far she is from the Citadel and Gas Town. Now was the time to make her move.

Shifting gear, Furiosa turn the War Rig left off-road, causing the rest of the convoy to follow suit, much the other drivers confusion.

Seeing this, the spotter from Gas Town signal the Citadel of what's going on.

One of the War Boys, Ace, move to the cab and stop by the door.

"Boss, we're not going to Gas Town?"

Fursioa look at him, but didn't answer as she continue driving.

"Bullet Farm?" Ace guessed again.

"We're heading East." Furiosa said as she shifted gear again increasing the War Rig's speed.

"I'll passed it down the line." Ace said to Furiosa as he move back to the tanker.

"New orders! Thunder up! Thunder up! This is not a supply run!"

Ace orders one of the escort to move up front.

"Ace, what's going on?" The gunner of the escort asked Ace.

"We're heading East." Ace answered.

"Why?" The gunner once again asked.

"I don't know, that's the order!" Ace replied as the car move into position in front of the War Rig.

Meanwhile back at the Citadel, Immortan Joe is inspecting a room fulled with women with suction tubes going from their nipples into large jugs. This is were Mother's Milk is made as the Warlord inspect a simple of the liquid. Since he can't drink it due to his mask, he pass it to Rictus as he take a small sip.

"Moo." The youngest son of Immortan Joe said as he smiles to his dad, saying that the batch is good.

"Hey pa." Corpus said, getting his father's attention as he stop looking through the telescope. "Do you know about this? Your produce ain't going to Gas Town."

Joe gently move Corpus out of the way as he look through the telescope to find the convoy is no longer on the road. He looked around and find the convoy moving East, away from Gas Town.

"She's gone off-road into hostile territory." Corpus said to the Warlord of the Citadel.

"Why would she do that?" Joe said as he quickly run off. Something isn't right and he need to find out what that is.

"Let me see. Let me see." Rictus said to his older brother as he try to see into the telescope but Corpus keep his hand on it.

"Rictus." Corpus said to his little brother.

"I wanna see." Rictus said to Corpus before Corpus hold his little brother's chin.

"Rictus, go see what's agitating dad." Rictus simply nod to his brother and went to his father while Corpus continue to keep watch over the convoy.

Joe meanwhile, run pass the hydroponic farm and to the entrance of the Bio-Dome in which there are no guards on their posts. But he didn't have time to worry about that as he open the vault door and enters the Dome. The walls and floor of the Dome is covered in white paint each saying, 'Our babies will not be Warlords' 'Who killed the world?' and 'We are not things'. The Wives has recently done this shortly before they left with Furiosa.

"Splendid?" Joe called to one of his Wives. But there is no reply.

"Angharad?" Joe called again, but again, no answer.

The Warlord growled in anger at the lack of response from his Wives. "Where are they?"

"They're not your property!" An old lady, Ms. Giddy, who is the care taker of the Wives said to Joe as she points a loaded shotgun at the warlord.

"Ms. Giddy!" Joe said in anger as he walk toward the old lady.

"You can't own a human being. Sooner or later someone pushes back!" Ms. Giddy said to Joe, still pointing the weapon at the approaching warlord.

"Where is she taking them!?" Joe yelled, demanding an answer.

"She didn't take them, they begged her to go!" Ms. Giddy yelled. As soon as Joe is within range, the caretaker pulled the trigger. But at the last second, Joe move the weapon to the ceiling, causing her to miss as he pulled the old lady close to his face.

"Where is she taking them?" Joe said in a low threatening voice.

"A long way from you." Miss Giddy said in deference. Joe pulled the old lady to face her punishment, one in which Ms. Giddy show no regret.

A little later, Dan's blood is being transferred into a War Boy name Nux as he continue to pumped the Ark Survivor's blood into his body. What no one, safe for Dan, the other Ark Survivors and the people who created the Ark Project didn't know is that the Nanotrites only works on those who have a special type of blood. In the hands of others, the micro-machines are useless. Dan is also faced toward the wall with a steel muzzle on his face.

Nux then begin to hear drums beating as a vehicle haling the drummers is lowered. To Nux and the other War Boys it only means one thing: the call to war. But why is it called is yet to be seen.

Outside, the War Boys scramble to their vehicles as there are lowered to the ground via chains as War Pups load some of them with weapons called Thundersticks, tin cans fill with explosives attach to a pole. They are mainly used as anti-vehicle weapons.

"Hey, what's happening?" Nux ask one of the War Boys, who they went to retrieve their steeling wheels from the Alter of the Cult, a place where the wheels are kept until they are called to war.

One of the War Boys, Slit, who is Nux's Lancer or co-driver walks to the alter.

"Slit, what's going on? Slit!" Sadly, his Lancer didn't answer as he walked passed him.

"Treason! Betrayal!" One War Boy said in Nux. "An Imperator gone rouge!"

"An Imperator? Who?' Nux ask the War Boy.

"Furiosa. She took a lot of stuff from Immortan Joe." The War Boy answered.

"What stuff?" Nux asked again.

"Breeders. His prized breeders. He want them back! Not a hand laid on them!" The War Boy said as he run to the Alter to get his wheel.

'_Those ladies are not his property.' _Dan thought to himself.

Immortan Joe's personal vehicle, the Gigahorse, is lowered down from the elevator as he join the rest of his army. He want to deal with Furiosa personally for taking what's his.

Slit salutes to the alter and pray. "By my deeds I honor him. V8." The grabs one of the wheel and begin to walk to the vehicle.

Nux saw the wheel and grabs it, stopping his Lancer.

"That's my wheel." Nux said to Slit.

"I'm driving." Slit said to Nux.

"You're my Lancer." Nux points out as he keep gripping the wheel.

"'I just promoted myself." Slit continue to argue as he try to pry the wheel from Nux, but he refuses to let go.

"Not today. Today is my day." Nux said to his Lancer. Nux is ready to prove himself that he's ready.

"Look at you. If you can't stand up, you can't do war." Slit pointed out.

"He's right son." The Organic Mechanic said in agreement.

"I'm not staying here dying soft." Nux said. This is true. Because of their short lives caused by cancer, the War Boys have a fanatical belief that dying soft is a sign of weakness.

"You're already a corpse." The Organic Mechanic also points out as he try to touch his head, but Nux shove it off.

"I just need to top-off. More juice." Nux said to his Lancer.

"There's no time!" Slit said to Nux, knowing that they need to join the others soon.

That's when Nux have an idea. "We take me Blood Bag. We take my Blood Bag and straps him to the lancer's perch."

Dan gulps at the idea of being tied to the front of a car like some kind of animal.

"It's got a muzzle. It's a raging feral." Slit said to his driver and he points out the muzzle on Dan's face.

"That's right. High-octane crazy blood filling me up." Nux said as he headbutt Slit to prove his point as Slit was knocked to the ground and Nux have the steering wheel in his hand.

Dan try to untie his hands, but they are too tight, even with the Nanotrities in his bloodstream.

"If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die historic on the Fury Road." Nux said to Slit as the Lancer quickly got back on his feet and face eye-to-eye with Nux.

Slit then chuckled at his driver, liking the idea of hooking Dan to the front of their car. "Yeah. Yeah." Slit said to Nux.

"Organic." Slit then said to the Organic Mechanic, getting his attention. "Hitch up his Blood Bag."

"Righto." The Organic Mechanic said as he prepare to transfer the Ark Survivor. Dan meanwhile, came up with several plains to escape in his mind, but each of them was shot down because they seem impossible in his condition. In the past, he lead his team on Search and Rescue missions deep in hostile territory when he was in the military. Now, it look like he need rescuing.

As the army of Immortan Joe left the Citadel and went after the War Rig, unknown to them high in the sky, a surveillance drone is watching the event unfold. The drone belongs to the New World Republic, a faction founded a 100 years after the Apophis Incident and the most highly advanced because the Ark Survivors who created the NWR, has the knowledge and the know-how on creating and maintaining Old World technology. The NWR also have a few ideology of the Old World: freedom, equality and justice for all men. Ideas which are lost to the people of the Wasteland. However, it is the NWR's mission of restoring humanity to it's former glory and to learn the mistakes of the past and prevent them from happening again.

The drone's operator, a man in his early 20s with green eyes, short brown hair, and wearing an NWR uniform, which is a light blue suit with the symbol of the NWR, a drove in front of the Earth in mind-flight on the shoulders, is watching the army of Immortan Joe with interest. He is Lucas Anderson of the NWR's Reconnaissance Division. Earlier, he send the drone to find a team that went missing for 2 days after it was reported that they're under attack by a group of bandits. The drone only find 2 survivors of the 5 man team and was on it's way back to base when it spotted increasing activity going on at the Citadel.

"What do you got, Lucas?" The commanding officer said to Lucas. This is First-Lieutenant Sarah McDonald of NWR Central Command. Sarah is of Scottish origin with blue eyes, orange wavy hair and freckles on her face. She's also Second-in-Command to Commander Rodney 'Raptor' Smith, who oversee command of all NWR forces in the Wasteland.

"It look like Joe's on the move again and he's bring his whole army with him." Lucus said to Sarah as the two see the army moving away from the Citadel.

"Another war party?" The Lieutenant guessed.

"No. This is bigger than any war party that Joe used. Something must've happened in order for Joe to send everyone." Lucas answered.

Sarah begin to think of a plan as she order another drone operator. "I want another drone on the site. For now, we watch and see what's going on."

"Yes ma'am." The drone operator said as she deploy another drone as it begin to fly into the direction of the other drone.

The drone continue to monitor as Immortan Joe's army continue to chase after the Imperator, unaware of a third party watching them.

Several War Boys yell and fire a short burst of their flamethrowers, pumping themselves up for the coming battle. Dan is hitched to a post in front of one of the vehicles as he struggle to break free from his bonds, but again with little success. He also have a long chained hand cuff from his left hand with the tube going to Nux's right hand and with tube next to it. Nux now wears a black vest and goggles. Slit hangs on the back of the vehicle as Nux increase speed, getting in front of the army where Immortan Joe in the lead.

"Immortan!" Nux shouted, trying to get his 'god' attention as he salute. "Immortan Joe!"

Joe turn and look at Dan. However to Nux, he thinks he was looking at him as he gasped and continue driving.

"He looked at me!" Nux said excitedly to Slit. "He looked right at me!"

"He was looking at your Blood Bag!" Slit said to his driver through the open sun roof.

"He turned his head and looked at me straight in the eye!" Nux said again.

"He was scanning the horizon!" Slit said again.

"No. I am awaited." Nux said as he turn a valve, which flows nitro into the engine. "I am awaited in Valhalla!"

The War Boy stepped in the accelerator as the car blast off like a rocket, roaring pass the army. Nux then remove the steering wheel and held it up the sun roof. "Immortan!" Nux shouted once again as Slit cheered. Both know that they'll have the honor of pleasing Joe.

Joe's army then begin to fire flares as they burst into yellow and orange smokes. This caught the attention to the convoy and the War Boys on top of the War Rig's tanker.

"Hey! Heads up! Heads up!" The War Boys said as they saw the flares.

Ace move up the cab and ponds the roof, getting Furiosa's attention. "Boss!" Furiosa opens the sun roof. "We got vehicles from the Citadel. They're firing flares." Furiosa look from her rear view mirror. She knew that Joe is not happy about her stealing his prizes and has called on his allies to help in the pursuit.

"They want reinforcement from Gas Town and the Bullet Farm." Ace said to the Imperator. "What is it? Backup? Decoy?"

"It's a detour." Furiosa answered as she shift gear.

As the convoy continue driving, a car covered in rusted iron spikes stops on top of a hill as the drivers sees the War Rig entering their territory. This are a group of bandits called the Buzzards. So named because they use buzz saws to disable passing vehicles.

"What's this War Rig doing on our patch!?" One Buzzard said to his comrade in Russian.

"Foolish...but welcome." The other Buzzard said as he laugh as they begin to follow the War Rig with a few of their fellow bandits behind them. A few of them have buzz saws on the roof of their vehicles.

The convoy continue driving until Furiosa saw the Buzzards heading toward them from the right side. "Eyes right!" The Imperator said to the War Boys on the Tanker.

"Buzzards!" Ace shouted as he said to the others. "Buzzards right! Eyes on! Eyes on!"

"Buzzards right!" Another War Boy said to his companions. "Eyes on!" "Eyes on!"

Furiosa look to her left and saw another Buzzard vehicle moving next to the Rig just as Ace move to the door.

"Should we turn it around and run them into our backup?" Ace asked Furiosa.

Furiosa look at the approaching Buzzards. She'd rather faced them than face the vengeful wrath of her former leader.

"No! We're good! We fang it!" Furiosa said as she blow the War Rig's horn twice as the convoy prepare for battle as the War Boys man their stations on the Tanker.

Furiosa keep her eyes on the dirt road until she notice trouble as a rope suddenly snagged the front vehicle as she make a sharp left to avoid the trap as the car dropped into a spike pit as the gunner was thrown off. The driver wasn't lucky as he was impaled by the rusted iron spikes.

The War Boys on one of the motorbikes try to throw a Thunderstick at the Buzzard but never got the chance as the Buzzard rammed the back of the bike causing it the tumble, killing the War Boys as they hit the ground, breaking their necks.

Luckily, the War Boy on the other bike threw his Thunderstick at the Buzzard as it explode, but didn't slow it down.

A War Boy swings from one of the War Rig's crane. "Morsov!" He said as he grab the War Boy and carry him to the Tanker just as the Buzzard rammed into the bike, killing the driver.

The Buzzard then turn off the buzz-saw as it attacks the War Rig's back wheels. But thanks it the armor protecting the wheels, the saw does little damage. The War Boys on the Tanker threw their Thundersticks at the Buzzard, but like before, done of them seem to throw off the attacker. Then, another escort vehicle came around as the gunner fired explosive bolts at the Buzzard as they explode, causing the Buzzard vehicle to flip and crash to the ground.

"War!" The Gunner said in victory. But it was short-lived as two more Buzzards rusted to the left side of the War Rig. One of War Boys threw his Thunderstick at one of the Buzzard as the weapon explode.

Ace move up to the cab with a grenade launcher in his hand. "Ready!" He said to Furiosa as she pull out a crossbow pistol from the holster and step on the accelerator, locking it in place.

The Imperator opens the door and fires her crossbow at the same time Ace fires the grenade launcher. Both attacks struck the Buzzard, killing the drivers as the totaled car crashed into the Buzzard vehicle before the drivers can react.

Despite taking out a few of their numbers, Buzzards are far from finished. Bursting through the wreckage is a semi-truck with an excavator attached to the back. Morsov, who is manning the flamethrower on the Pod, launch flames at the vehicle trying to drive it off, but with little success. Furiosa look at this through her rear view mirror. She don't have the firepower to take out the Buzzard truck, but continue to press on.

Meanwhile, Immortain's army continue to catch up to the War Rig as Nux, Slit and two others who are with them manage to get to the War rig first.

"She's ours Slit! She's ours!" Nux said to Slit, knowing that they'll get the traitorous Imperator and deliver her to Joe.

"First, we get the Buzzards off her back!" Slit said to Nux as the War Boy speed up behind the Buzzard truck. As soon as they're a few feet behind it, Slit took out a Thunderstick, take aim while using Dan as a cross-hair. Slit threw the Thunderstick, barely missing Dan's head as it explode on the back of the Buzzard.

"Watch it! That's my head!" Dan shouted to Slit, seeing that the War Boy almost took his head off. Nux smiles knowing that Immortan Joe will great reward him for this. But before Slit could throw another Thunderstick, the second to last of the Buzzard came along side them from the right and rammed the car, throwing off Slit's aim.

Morsov then fires the harpoon at the Buzzard as it hit the roof of the car just as Slit threw the Thunderstick at it. Morsov cheered in delight seeing the Buzzard like a fish on a line. The Buzzard then sway violently as it try to get the harpoon off. Nux slams the brakes before the Buzzard can hit him. The Buzzard then rammed Nux car again, which cause the roof to be ripped off.

Seeing this opportunity, Morsov grab a Thunderstick. "Ready!" The War Boy said as he prepare to throw the anti-vehicle weapon. But before he can throw it, a Buzzard fires his crossbow pistol at him, one striking his cheek and another hitting the base of his shoulder.

Dan thought that he died, but miraculously, he's still alive as the War Boy struggle to get up.

Seeing this and knowing full well what this means, encourage the wounded War Boy. "Get up. You can do it."

Know that his time is nearly done, Morsov pull out a small spray bottle and spray chrome paint on his mouth.

Ace and the other War Boys saw this. "Morsov!" Ace shouted, knowing what's he's about to do. "Morsove, no!"

"Witness me!" Morsov said to his brother for the last time.

"Witness!" The War Boys shouted as Morsov grab another Thunderstick.

With a fanatical yell, he threw himself at the Buzzard just as Slit threw another Thunderstick at the Buzzard. Both make contact as the vehicle explode, killing the drivers and Morsov in the process. Dan move is head away from his explosion.

"Witness!" Nux and the other War Boys said. "Mediocre Mosov! Mediocre!" Another War Boy said as Ace bowed for his fallen brother as a few yelled that he enters Valhalla shining in chrome.

Dan cannot believe what he just saw. One of Joe's men threw his life away for someone as mad as Immortan Joe. At reminds him of the Kamikaze attacks performed by the Japanese during the closing years of World War 2.

Furiosa can see only one Buzzard vehicle left as it moves to the side of the War Rig. She blew the horn twice as the last escort vehicle moves into position to take it out. What one of the War Boys, on the Tanker or surrounding the Rig didn't see is Toast moving from the hidden compartment where the Wives are kept to the cab.

"Ready!" The War Boy said as he armed a Thunderstick and throw it just as the gunner fires harpoons at the Buzzard vehicle. It does little damage as it accelerate and rammed the back of the car, causing the War Boys to bail out and the remaining escort to tumble into a useless heap of scrap metal.

"Back me in." Slit said to Nux as he move into position in front of the Buzzard truck. The War Boys on the Tanker threw Thundersticks at the truck, chipping at it's armor.

At that moment, Dan and Furiosa looked at each-other. The Imperator is surprise to see Dan in this predicament while Dan is confused to what's happening. Despite him knowing that he's in the future, he know every little on what's going on.

Slit threw the Thunderstick at the Buzzard truck as it accelerate like before. However, Slit moves to the front just as it hit.

Toast open a hidden door on the floor of the cab. "We can't breathe down there!" Toast said to Furiosa, saying that the dust and heat from inside the compartment is making it difficult for her and the other Wives to breathe.

"Say out of sight!" Furiosa said to Toast as pull out a handgun just as the Buzzard turn on the buzz-saw. "Now!"

As soon as she said this, the saw hit the door, causing sparks to fly, making Furiosa and Toast to cover their faces.

Meanwhile Nux pulls the emergency brakes, causing the car to turn, facing the Buzzard as Nux begin to drive backwards.

The War Boys continue to waste Thundersticks at the remaining Buzzard vehicle, they doesn't seen to damage it.

"Hydraulic! Hydraulic!" Ace said as the bucket moves to the top of the Tanker.

Slit throw another Thunderstick at the truck, trying to make out it's hydraulic system.

Furiosa continue to shield herself from the sparks as Toast close the floor door and move back to the hidden compartment.

One War Boy move on the elevator's arm and throw an explosive at it. Slit throw another Thunderstick, but this this it hit home as a tube broke leaking hydraulic fluid. The saw moves away from the War Rig door and Dan ducked to avoided getting his head sliced off as it remove a skull and two Thunderstick heads. The heads rolled underneath the Buzzard truck as they explode, creating a fireball, but not before it ripped out the platform of the Tanker, taking a few War Boys with it.

"Yeah." Slit said, knowing that the Buzzard are dealt with. Furiosa look to see no more Buzzards, but now she has to deal with Joe's approaching army.

"Now we bring home the booty." Slit said to Nux, knowing that it's time to take the War Rig back to the Citadel and let Joe reclaim his prized breeders as well as punished Furiosa for her betrayal.

Nux turn his car around, but Dan is shocked beyond belief by what he's seeing: a massive sandstorm, bigger than any he saw face approaching.

Back at the NWR command center, Lucas saw the approaching storm. "Ma'am! There a class 8 sandstorm coming in fast!" Lucas informed Sarah. The screen started to flicker due to the magnetic interference of the storm.

Sarah looked at the sandstorm and knew full well that sending the drone into that monster of a storm is suicide. "Recall the drone back to base. As soon as the storm pass, send it out again."

"Yes Ma'am." Lucas acknowledged as the drone moves away from the storm as fast at it could.

Dan is not the only one to see this giant of a storm, Furiosa, Nux, Ace and the War Boys all saw it.

Joe's army begins to yell as they moves closer to the sandstorm. Facing a storm of this magnitude is a rare honor.

"She thinks we can lose us dad! She thinks we're stupid! She thinks she can lose us in there!" Rictus said to Joe. It's not the first time they enters a storm like this, but the Imperator never encounters one.

The War Rig and Immortan's army behind it moves closer and closer too the storm.

"Fang it! Fang it!" Slit shout. Dan can feel the sands getting into his eyes as he try to get out, but can't because of a pin keeping his hands tied.

Ace move once again to the cab and look at the sandstorm with concern.

"Why can't you stop?" Ace asked Furiosa, but she didn't answer as she continue to drive into the storm.

Nux move along side the War Rig and pull out a sawed off shotgun but couldn't get a clear shot since Ace is blocking his line of sight.

"Chew! Out of the way! Out of the way!" Nux shout to Ace, but he didn't respond.

Ace meanwhile soon realize that Furiosa isn't slowing down. "What have you done?"

Furiosa didn't answer. In his anger, Ace grab his neck. "What have you done!?"

Furiosa struggles as she punched Ace with he hand gun, causing him to let go and grab hold of the door. With Ace out of the Way, Nux fires the shotgun, but missed a few inches from her.

Slit armed a Thunderstick, but Furiosa moves to the right, slamming the car, causing Ace to fall off the door and dies.

The act also caused one of the front ties to blow out as the car slows down.

Another car fires it's flamethrower at the Rig as Furiosa slams the rig at the car, burning a few War Boys in the process.

Nux try to speed up, but with a flat tire, it seems impossible.

"We need counterweight! Take the Blood Bag to the back!" Nux orders Slit as he moves to the front of the car and begins to pull the pin from Dan's wrists.

As soon as Slit fully removes the pin, Dan can finally make his move.

"Hunt them down! Hunt them down!" A War Boy said to the others as the army moves into position.

On the Gigahorse, the compass spins wildly due to the growing interference of the storm. Joe taps on the compass, but it didn't seem to work.

Furiosa pull off her scarf over his mouth and nose and lower her goggles over her eyes as she prepares to enter the sandstorm.

Slit pulls Dan to the front of the car as Nux look a him with curiosity. Slit then pulls Dan to the back of the car.

Furosa pressed a button next to the clutch stick as the War Rig pick up speed. The Rig and the car enters the stand storm, but the bike was blown away by the force. The War Boys on top the Tankers wasn't so lucky either.

"Hey head, say bye-bye to the neck!" Slit said as he pulls on Dan's chain, choking him as he hold a katar preparing to chop off his head.

"We're going in, Slit" Nux said to his Lancer as they prepare to enter the sandstorm. Hearing this, Slit stop and look at the storm. This gives Dan the chance to knock Slit off as he rolled to the back of the car. But he grab Dan's chain before he can fell off. Dan moves to the back and begin hitting Slit with his foot. The first two didn't do much, but on the third, Dan successfully got Slit off of the car as the Ark Survivor grab a railing to stop him from falling off.

Nux close the windows as Dan move up to the roof, but before he can get in, Nut closed the sun roof as Dan pound it in frustration. Nux when put on a pair of goggles as Dan braces himself.

As soon as the car enters the storm, Dan was greeted by a great blast of wind, sand, lighting and dust as he grip the side railings. Nux safe Dan by pulling on the chain, causing Dan to move to the back window of the car.

Dan is graceful that Nux safe his life, but he didn't show it as he close his eyes from the sands and dust. The high wind make the Ark Survivor thinks he's in a wind tunnel.

Nux begin looking for the War Rig, but that task look impossible because he can't see a few inches from the front window.

He then saw the Rig as lightning illuminate it's location from the far right. Nux turns the wheel as he case after the Rig.

The War Rig drove next to a massive vortex of sand with a car driving next to it. Seeing the vortex close to the rig and the car from the mirror, this gives Furiosa idea as she rammed the car driving into the vortex.

"Steady! Hold Steady!" One War Boy said as the driver try to steady the car. With one final push, the War Rig drove the car into the vortex. This cause a gas line to rupture causing a fire. The War Boys scream as they are pulled into the vortex and are tossed around like rag dolls

Nux and Dan saw this as the car explode, burning a few War Boys. More explosions follow as the War Boys are forced to the ground, killing them. One War Boy scream as he flew pass Nux's car as Dan ducked. The Ark Survivor was shocked by this. It's like being inside a tornado. Nux however, was amazed by this. This day just got better and better.

"What a day! What a lovely day!" Nux said with thrill. Nux opens the valve and press the accelerator as the car moves closer to the War Rig.

Furiosa saw Nux's car coming in before the force of the storm rips off the mirrors.

Nux then begin to open up fuel lines and tanks as the gasoline started to fill up.

"I am a man, who grabs the Sun! Ride into Valhalla!" Nux said knowing that his moment of glory is at hand.

Dan saw what he's doing and widen his eyes in disbelief. He's not doing what he thinks he's doing.

"Witness me Blood Bag!" Nux said to Dan as he sprayed chrome on his mouth. "Witness!"

"_Oh Hell no!" _Dan shouted in his mind as he begin to pound the back window using the chains to protect his hand. He won't go through with this hare-brained plain.

As Nux begin to move closer to the front of the War Rig, Dan broke the back window and try to stop Nux. But Nux pulls the chain. He then turn the wheel as the car move in front of the Rig.

Furiosa saw Dan, but didn't know what he's doing.

The War Boy when pull out a flare as he remove the cap with his mouth and ignites it by striking the roof of the car.

"I live. I die. I live again." Nux prayed just as the sun roof is ripped off the car.

Dan saw this as he quickly made it to the roof and stop Nux before he can throw the flare into the gasoline. During the struggle, Nux slammed the brakes, causing the car to crashed into the War Rig, turning it into scrap and throwing Dan off. The War Rig continue through the raging storm as the flare landed harmlessly and is blown out like a candle by the wind.

If the Ark Survivor though his troubles where over, it has only just begun.

**(A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. The next chapter would different from _Fury Road _in more ways than one. The NWR (New World Republic) is based on W.I.C.K.E.D. from the _Maze Runner _movies. But unlike WICKED, they don't have dark motives for a new world. Sarah McDonald is also based on Merida from Disney/Pixar's _Brave_ and the last name is from her voice actress, Kelly McDonald. Until the next chapter, don't forget the read and review.)**


End file.
